micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
The Holy Monoslavian Empire
The Holy Monoslavian Empire, also know as Monoslavia, is micronation that claims Vinkovci and North Nuštar. They were originaly created 1.2.2018. like a class project. Their curently king is Ivan Daeris Galovich V. They have their own union, Obador. Monoslavia has 290 citizens in 2019. Their friends, VISSR, Braunland, Molossia, Domolica and Wikonga were first who recognize them as an micronation. Monoslavian government is apsolute monarchy, also called Holy Monarchy. History Monoslavia was created in 1.2.2018. with name Principality of Obador, idea of Monoslavia is not new, it is from 1852. After some wars, Ivan united his enemies in one micronation, Monoslavian Kingdom. Time where Monoslavia was with name Ultimative Monoslavian Kingdom is also known as Ivan's rage. When they acepted Christianity, the name was changed in The Holy Monoslavian Empire. Labearum That simbol on flag is Labearum. P and X means Jesus Christ. It was on flag od Roman Empire beacuse Conastantinus The Great. Ivan V. set this on flag beacuse Christianity. "Ἐν Τούτῳ Νίκα"(You will win if you fight with this sign). The labarum (Greek: λάβαρον) was a vexillum (military standard) that displayed the "Chi-Rho" symbol ☧, a christogram formed from the first two Greek letters of the word "Christ" (Greek: ΧΡΙΣΤΟΣ, or Χριστός) — Chi (χ) and Rho (ρ).1 It was first used by the Roman emperor Constantine the Great. Since the vexillum consisted of a flag suspended from the crossbar of a cross, it was ideally suited to symbolize the crucifixion of Christ. Ancient sources draw an unambiguous distinction between the two terms "labarum" and "Chi-Rho", even though later usage sometimes regards the two as synonyms. The name labarum was applied both to the original standard used by Constantine the Great and to the many standards produced in imitation of it in the Late Antique world, and subsequently. Beyond its derivation from Latin labarum, the etymology of the word is unclear.2 The Oxford English Dictionary offers no further derivation from within Latin.3 Some derive it from Latin /labāre/ 'to totter, to waver' (in the sense of the "waving" of a flag in the breeze) or laureum vexillum ("laurel standard").4 An origin as a loan into Latin from a Celtic language or Basque has also been postulated. There is a traditional Basque symbol called the lauburu; though the name is only attested from the 19th century onwards5 the motif occurs in engravings dating as early as the 2nd century AD On the evening of October 27, 312 AD, with his army preparing for the Battle of the Milvian Bridge, the emperor Constantine I claimed to have had a vision which led him to believe he was fighting under the protection of the Christian God. Lactantius states that, in the night before the battle, Constantine was commanded in a dream to "delineate the heavenly sign on the shields of his soldiers". Obeying this command, "he marked on their shields the letter X, with a perpendicular line drawn through it and turned round thus at the top, being the cipher of Christ". Having had their shields marked in this fashion, Constantine's troops readied themselves for battle.7 From Eusebius, two accounts of a battle survive. The first, shorter one in the Ecclesiastical History leaves no doubt that God helped Constantine but does not mention any vision. In his later Life of Constantine, Eusebius gives a detailed account of a vision and stresses that he had heard the story from the emperor himself.8 According to this version, Constantine with his army was marching somewhere (Eusebius does not specify the actual location of the event, but it clearly is not in the camp at Rome) when he looked up to the sun and saw a cross of light above it, and with it the Greek words Ἐν Τούτῳ Νίκα. The traditionally employed Latin translation of the Greek is in hoc signo vinces— literally "In this sign, you will conquer." However, a direct translation from the original Greek text of Eusebius into English gives the phrase "By this, conquer!"910 At first he was unsure of the meaning of the apparition, but the following night he had a dream in which Christ explained to him that he should use the sign against his enemies. Eusebius then continues to describe the labarum, the military standard used by Constantine in his later wars against Licinius, showing the Chi-Rho sign.11 Those two accounts have been merged in popular notion into Constantine seeing the Chi-Rho sign on the evening before the battle. Both authors agree that the sign was not readily understandable as denoting Christ, which corresponds with the fact that there is no certain evidence of the use of the letters chi and rho as a Christian sign before Constantine. Its first appearance is on a Constantinian silver coin from c. 317, which proves that Constantine did use the sign at that time.12 He made extensive use of the Chi-Rho and the labarum later in the conflict with Licinius. The vision has been interpreted in a solar context (e.g. as a solar halo phenomenon), which would have been reshaped to fit with the Christian beliefs of the later Constantine.13 An alternate explanation of the intersecting celestial symbol has been advanced by George Latura, which claims that Plato's visible god in Timaeus is in fact the intersection of the Milky Way and the Zodiacal Light, a rare apparition important to pagan beliefs that Christian bishops reinvented as a Christian symbol. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Labarum Info Capital city: Aurelia Cibalae Largest city: Aurelia Cibalae Language/s: Croatian, Latin, Monoslavian Religion: Orthodox Catolicism(their own religion) Government: apsolute Holy Monarchy Established: 1.2.2018. Currency: Monoslavenik Sport:Goloball National and Sacred animal: cat "Blessed is nation who's leader is God!"